


The Gilbert Family Cabin

by MustyGayFics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Body Hair, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Fakes, Images, M/M, Scent Kink, Slurs, Smut, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustyGayFics/pseuds/MustyGayFics
Summary: With the pressure of the five slowly creeping in Stefan and Damon assure Elena that they will train Jeremy to his full ability. As she looked away the boys slyly exchanged smirks, they were up to something. Set during season 4 when Stefan and Damon help Jeremy train his hunter abilities. Who knows what will happen when the 3 are left alone to "work out". Chapter 2 posted.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. I

Jeremy plopped onto his mattress with a sigh, somehow all the weight had landed on him. It was up to him to protect his sister and his town and he would do whatever it takes to do both. Even if that meant going to their deceased parents cabin to train his Hunters Mark for a few weeks.

Jeremy didn't necessarily hate the idea, two smoking hot vampires devoted to making him sweat, is something he could get behind. Granted one of them is his sisters boyfriend and the others her creepy but extremely sexy stalker, but a guy can dream. Which he has been every night since Elena told him the plan, and every night sense then he was greeted with the sight of two very sweaty, very musty vampires.

Jeremy had always been kinky, He's always had a love for pubes, pits, feet and every other raunchy thing under the sun. When he was little he would always pop boners and could never get them down, unless he took a visit to the laundry room. He would revel in his dads dirty clothes. He would sniff the inside of his dads used socks and his sweaty underwear. Although after his parents passing Jeremy lost the attraction for his dad, it felt wrong. He knew his father would never accept or return those feelings.

This led him to want more of the must and stink he loved from his dad, which is what started his fantasy for the Salvatore brothers, He once sniffed Stefan's boxers and socks that he left over when he spent the night and Jeremy was in heaven. Jeremy got a whiff of Damon while at the vampires home looking for Elena when he stumbled across the laundry room, the stink of the two brothers sweaty asses and ball sacks were nothing like anything Jeremy had smelt before, way worse than his fathers. So that's how Jeremy ended up here, a boner and some very dirty thoughts. He began work on his problem before tossing over and drifting to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping and his curtains sliding. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes to reveal Stefan and Damon side by side at his window.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, whos ready to be Americas Next Top Hunter" Damon exclaimed sarcastically. _Asshole._ Jeremy climbed out of his bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Jeremy had forgotten about the cum-stain from last night but the two brothers with pristine smell did not, They exchanged sly smirks before Jeremy headed to the shower without saying a word.

Waiting for the water to turn on, Stefan joked, "Hey, the boy may not be the brightest but he does have some good smelling cum" Damon laughed at the joke before reminding him, "I told you I was right about him, that little faggot would worship or sweaty, musty bodies with ease brother" Damon whispered in Stefan's ear. God did he hate when he did that. They weren't the most traditional of brothers and Damon knew his brother was turned on by the thought that what they did with each other was so wrong and dirty, so he would use that to get Stefan to cooperate. The two very aroused vampires walked down the stairs and waited for their new play thing to clean up one last time before they dirty him up.

* * *

The car ride there was nothing short of mundane. Damon had his 60s music going and was annoying both Stefan and Jeremy with the singing. When the roads began to feel familiar the thought of going to their deceased parents cabin made a wave of dread wash over Jeremy. He shrugged off these thoughts and plugged his earphones in, watching the trees pass until arriving on the gravel driveway. Jeremys eyes shot to the lake, where he first learned to fish and made so many memories with his family. He thought to himself that maybe this trip wouldn't be such a bad thing.

They walked up to the door and Stefan handed Jeremy the rack of keys. As they entered the foyer/kitchen it looked well-kept, no shocker sense Jenna took care of it after their parents passing. Damon decided to break the sentimental silence with the first thing that came to mind, alcohol. "Jeremy you wouldn't happen to know where the liquor cellar is would you" Damon spoke slowly cutting the tension.

Jeremy pointed to do the door near the fridge. Stefan and Jeremy then headed to the kitchen and Jeremy watched as the blonde vampire loaded blood bags into the fridge. The hunter side wanted to stake him right there but the other side wanted to rip his pants off and suck him off right then and there. The moment was lost as Damon entered the room with a bottle of bourbon and 3 cups. Stefan took note of this and knew exactly what Damon was doing. "So Little Gilbert, your no stranger to alcohol but have you ever had anything besides cheap beer and four lokos? This is a 1854 bottle of bourbon, you think you can handle it?" Damon teased, trying to get a rise out of Jeremy. Which seemed to work "I've had far worse in my mouth than old alcohol, I bet I could drink more than you" Jeremy let out confidently before realizing he challenged a 170 year vampire to a drinking game. Damon smirked at the boys subtle attempt at flirting. Stefan sighed and sat back in his chair thinking about the fun this trip was gonna be.

* * *

After all 3 of them loosing count after 5 cups they agreed to let it go. The booze and the cabins broken AC made the room very humid. Damon grabbed the glasses and went to put them in the sink; smirking as he turned around, revealing the wet sweat stain on the back of his t-shirt. Jeremy kept making quick glances which he thought no one caught, but Stefan glanced over at him with a smirk as an idea popped into his head.

"Fuck, its hot as balls in here" Stefan groaned as he swooped his wet shirt off his back revealing his sweaty torso and pits ripe with musky sweat. At this point Jeremys dick was hard as a rock in his pants from the arousal. Damon agreed only to torture Jeremy some more, "Tell me about it brother, every inch of my body is dripping sweat" Damon said pulling off his shirt as well revealing his hairy chest and pits glimmering with sweat. Jeremy was crawling out of his skin with arousal but gathered the courage to form a cheeky response, "Alright, next drinking games striptease I guess!" Jeremy joked and then removed his tank top. Both brothers stared as Jeremy lifted his shirt revealing his hairy pits that soiled his white tank top. Jeremy glanced at the staring brothers and noticed the tone of the room. ' _There's no way this is really happening'_ Shaking him from his thoughts Stefan's voice caught his attention, "I was wrong about you Jeremy, maybe you do have what it takes to be our dirty little slut" Stefan said sternly while both vampires looked the human up and down. _'This was really happening'_

Jeremy stuttered trying to speak, "O-Of course I do". Damon walked over to and whispered in his ear, "You have to prove to us you want this Little Gilbert, Me and Stefan know all about your obsession with our underwear and socks. Those are nothing compared to our real stink and must, can you handle the way our funky feet smell and our hairy assholes stink? could you worship our sweaty cocks and balls. You tell me fag" Damon ended by licking a circle around Jeremys ear.

Jeremy slightly gathered himself, "Yes, please god I want this, I'll do anything sir" Jeremy whined while looking between the two shirtless brothers. They exchanged a look before ordering Jeremy to undress. The two vampires then undressed to nothing but their underwear and boots with Jeremy sneaking some not-so subtle glances. Damon then pointed to the floor by them. Jeremy happily got on his knees. Jeremy reached for the happy trail covered waistband of Damon's boxers only to be swatted away and met with a face full of spit. "You have to earn sucking on our cocks when their this musty, get started on my feet faggot" Stefan spat as he nudged Jeremy with the tip of his boot.

Jeremey unlaced both of Stefan's boots before tugging them off and then the socks, unmasking Stefan's nasty feet. His feet were sweating and had some hair on the top and knuckles. Jeremy felt his dick twitch at the scent of it. He dove in tongue first and sucked on Stefan's sour, musky, hairy big toe before licking in between every crevice. Stefan groaned at the feeling of the dirt and funk being licked off his tangy toes.

Damon watched and sniffed with anticipation, he'd been planning this ever since he beat the boys ass on XBOX. Jeremy then quickly moved over to Damon's feet, eager to smell the mans funk. When Jeremy unmasked Damon's feet from the extremely wet and sweaty socks the scent of them went straight to Jeremys head. Damon's feet had a lot more hairs than his brothers and smelt more sour and earthy than Stefan's funky foot must. Jeremy began to lap at Damon's toes feeling the many bristles of sweaty foot hair on his tongue. Jeremy licked in-between Damon's toes clean before looking up into his masters eyes for his next instructions.

"You think he's earned our cocks yet Stef?" Damon questioned. "Not both of them, he can start with yours" Stefan sternly announced. He wanted to wait to shove his fat cock into Jeremys mouth or else he'd choke the kid. Damon's dick isn't as thick as Stefan's but it sure is longer. Jeremy sniffed Damon's boxers nuzzling his nose between his balls and huffing the warm must. Stefan watched as the boy slid down his brothers boxers, sniffing the air and smelling nothing but Damon's sweaty hairy cock.

Stefan was consumed by his brothers scent and joined Jeremy on his knees. Damon smirked as he pushed their heads towards his cock; watching them sloppily kiss and slobber all over it, scenting the air with the sour funk of a sweaty, musty, hairy cock. Damon groaned and pushed their heads closer, "Mmm, fuck yea boys suck on daddy's smelly cock". Stefan then began working on Damon's huge hairy nutsack. Licking in between his thighs and scrotum feeling the pubes brush against his tongue while tasting his brothers sour musky sweat and many loads of semen dried in his pubes. Damon was very close at this point. He began thrusting in and out of Jeremys mouth causing him to gag. Damon didn't give no time recover before he started to slap his cock on Jeremey's face and shoved it back into the boys mouth. He continued thrusting into Jeremys mouth at a ungodly rate before erupting and filling his mouth with his sour semen.

Damon kicked Jeremy away, "That's enough training for today what do you think Stef?" Damon smirked as he looked down at his brother. Stefan nodded, "Sounds good to me, maybe later you can get a taste for our pits fag" Stefan then got up and rustled Jeremys hair as they headed to the living room. Jeremy smiled at the turnout of this trip.


	2. II

The next hours seemed to pass by rather quickly. The three sat in the living room for a while before actually starting to train. They began with the basic fighting instincts and reactions. Jeremy of course struggling to keep up at first. After it seemed that progress was being made and the sun began to set the brothers agreed to call it a day and go back to having some fun with their boy toy. "Nice work today, now go up to the bedroom and wait for us" Damon ordered. Jeremy headed into the cabin and then up into the bedroom. The two brothers then began brainstorming on how to humiliate their little fag this time. Stefan got an idea when Damon bent over to pick up the missed arrows. Catching a whiff of Damon's musty ass Stefan suggested, "How about we show him the stink of our hairy asses" Stefan grinned. Damon devilishly agreed, "Hell yeah, especially after a long day of training, I can smell your ass from here Stef" Damon then flared his nostrils while grinning at his brother. Stefan scoffed before walking off into the cabin.

When the brothers entered the cabin they heard faint moans from the upstairs. Entering the bedroom they saw a naked Jeremy on the bed fingering himself while whimpering. _Was he trying to tease them?_ Damon walked over to Jeremy and shushed him before shoving his fingers down his throat, making him gag. "How about you shut up for a little, your about to get another taste of the Salvatore stink" Damon said while holding his fingers in place. Jeremy eagerly nodded as he gagged on the thick fingers. Damon then removed his fingers and ushered Jeremy to lay on the bed and spread his legs. Stefan wasn't gonna let Jeremy get one of Damon's incredible rim jobs without being up next. Stefan began removing his clothing before laying next to Jeremy in the same position. "One thing about my brother is he sure knows how to eat ass" Stefan spoke into Jeremy's ear breathily. Jeremy shivered before he felt the warm wet saliva of Damon's tongue touch his dusty pink hole.

The minute Damon's tongue touched Jeremys moist hole he knew he wanted to keep this kid around. Jeremy tasted like your average funky teenage boy, noticeably skips a few showers a bit too often but also had a hint of sweetness to his musk. Damon continued lapping at the boys hole as he squirmed in pleasure at Damon's advanced tongue. Stefan then grabbed Jeremys chin before compelling him, "You will feel pleasure five times more than normal, and you'll jack my cock off till I say to stop" Stefan spoke while looking into Jeremys eyes. Jeremy blankly nodded before wincing at the pleasure. Screaming at the feeling of Damon's wet slimy tongue sliding in-between his sweaty crack. Damon slobbered all over Jeremys ass and taint. The boy gripped Stefan’s cock as he whimpered at the skill of Damon's tongue.

Damon then moved to his brothers dark sweaty hole. Stefan grinned as his brother slurped up his musty ass juices with no hesitation. Damon massaged his brothers furry hole and slid his tongue in and out. Stefan threw his head back and groaned. The brothers eyes met before they knew what to do next. Damon got onto the bed as Stefan went between Jeremys opened legs. Damon gripped a hand full of Jeremys hair as he forced his nose and mouth into his hairy smelly ass. Damon's hairy hole was brown and extremely ripe. Jeremy then felt the probe of Stefan's fingers as he lapped at Damon's raunchy hole, devouring the wet sphincter for its sweaty flavor.

The eldest watched as Stefan began lining up his massive cock with the boys hole. As Stefan pushed into Jeremys tight hole Damon took ahold of the boys head and push his hairy ass cheeks further into the boys face before groaning and letting out a wet smelly fart. Jeremy tried opening his mouth to scream due to the pain of Stefan's massive cock but was only met with a warm wet cloud of Damon's ripe fart. The brothers laughed at the boys failed attempt and sniffed the air in search of Damon's smelly ass fumes.

Stefan then began sliding his big wet cock in and out of Jeremys spit-slicked entrance, the size of his cock making the humans fragile hole pucker up around the edges. Turning Stefan on even more, he grabbed the boys throbbing cock and jerked him off in sync to his thrusts. Jeremy was moaning like a bitch and Damon was grinning at their success. The room now reeked of sweaty men and a funky teen. Jeremy began squeezing his tight hole around Stefan's cock and throbbing in the vampires hand. He erupted into Stefan's hand squeezing him to his turning point. Damon watched and turned around to shove his cock in the boys mouth. Jeremy lazily sucked as he climaxed from the immense pleasure. Stefan scooped some of the goopy cum out of Jeremys puckered hole and fed it to his brother. Jeremy gulped on Damon's cock as he busted a thick load into the boys throat.

They all sighed as they lightly cleaned up and rested for a short while, "Damn that was amazing" Jeremy exclaimed while lying between the two worn out brothers. "Yea and you loved every bit of it didn't you, dirty slut" Damon scoffed. Stefan chuckled while thinking about what this meant for the future. Would they forget about Elena and go for Jeremy, Should they run away and start over again. Hell he hoped Damon would've thought this part through at least. The waited till the boy fell asleep before getting up from the bed and going downstairs. They stole robes from the master bedroom and Damon prepared to relax on the couch and drink some bourbon after a day of training. Stefan gladly sulking on the chair near the fireplace, In perfect view of Damon's soft cock slipping out of his misplaced silky robe.

Stefan spoke up to ruin the mood, "What do we do now Damon, do you even have a plan. I told you this was very risky" He stressed. Damon rolled his eyes and he swigged a sip from his glass before placing it on the table. "We train the kids mark to satisfy these originals, then we have free rain. We could compel Elena for all I care" Damon grinned. His brother then glared at him due to the response, "Not very thought out, What if the originals don't leave us alone after this, and what about Bonnie?" Stefan reminded. Damon shifted over, obviously annoyed. "What if we ask Klaus for help?" Stefan suggested. Damon looked at his brother with wide eyes, "Klaus? The same guy who threatened to kill us, Klaus?" Damon joked. The younger Salvatore then explained, "I've always had a feeling something weird happened in the 1920s between me and him, I would get weird dreams of orgies and some of the nastiest and kinkiest visions ever." Stefan explained. This caught Damon's attention, something told him this just might be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So lmk what you think, Suggest what I should do bc I might add Klaus and add more as I go on.


End file.
